


Single Dad Dates Three Werewolves: 5 Step Guide to Becoming A Furry

by TentacleBubbles



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Blood, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Injury, Lilynette cameo, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Single Dad AU, Teachers AU, Ukitake is a single dad of twins, Ukitake's Swords (personified), Urahara cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: New job, new school, new town, new friends. New love prospects? New father figures for his young twins, and a nice quiet life for Ukitake Juushirou. Maybe deciding to see where it would go with three people who may or may not be involved with each other seemed like a lot of work, but Juushirou was feeling adventurous nowadays.ORSingle dad Ukitake finds out the three teachers he had the hots for and vice versa are all werewolves, but he's surprisingly okay with that.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Kyouraku Shunsui, Kyouraku Shunsui/Coyote Starrk, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo/Coyote Starrk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Single Dad Dates Three Werewolves: 5 Step Guide to Becoming A Furry

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure I never did get past Aizen in the manga and while I finished the old anime series it's been a few years so I apologize if this is not to your taste. Hope you enjoy tho!

The rain was strong, and getting stronger. But it still wasn’t enough to wash away all that blood.

Kyouraku’s smile was sad, like he was trying to apologize with his face alone. The twins were crying in his arms, crying out for their dad, and Juushirou needed to get to them. He just needed to get to them, but his legs won’t work and his limbs felt weak and –

“Ukitake-sensei.” That was Starrk, when did he get here? Juushirou felt himself being lifted off of the ground, carried like he was nothing. Starrk’s expression was unreadable. “Don’t fall asleep.”

The irony of his words made Juushirou laugh weakly, cut off by a painful cough that had him tasting blood.

Starrk held him closer, eyes darkening. “Oi,” he barked, looking somewhere towards his left. “Are you done?”

Juushirou followed his gaze, towards someone else.

Kurosaki looked _wild,_ wilder than he usually did. His face down to his chest and arms were stained with blood, dripping from his hands and seeping into his clothes. His eyes shone golden and deadly, and when he spoke Juushirou could’ve sworn he saw the glint of sharp fangs.

“Yeah, I’m done,” Kurosaki said with a huff. He stared at Starrk with searching eyes, only flicking down briefly at Juushirou as if to acknowledge his presence. “The house is closest.”

“Then let’s go.” Kyouraku entered Juushirou’s line of sight, carrying his kids one on each arm. Their cries had died down, but Juushirou’s heart hurt not to be able to assure them that he was all right. Kyouraku caught him staring and gave that sad, sorry smile again.

“It’s all right,” he said. “You’ll be all right.”

Juushirou decided to believe him.

\---

“He’s fluffy,” Kasumi had told Juushirou that morning, when the twins had gotten the idea to put braids in their father’s hair. The two of them were very carefully putting Juushirou’s hair in a doubtlessly messy plaited braid that he’d shown them before.

Though he couldn’t see their expressions, Izumi made a sound of agreement. Juushirou was amused, wondering how the twins convinced Kyouraku to let them play with his hair. He couldn’t imagine the teacher halting his class for that.

“And how did you find out that he’s fluffy?” Juushirou prodded with a smile.

“We’re not s’pposed to tell,” Izumi said, sounding almost offended, because obviously that was a secret!

Juushirou did his best not to laugh.

“Of course,” he said. “I’m sorry, is it a secret?”

“The secretest secret!” Kasumi announced proudly, with an aborted yank of his hand still gripping a chunk of Juushirou’s hair. Before Juushirou could remind them to be careful, he was already mumbling a ‘sorry.’ They lapsed into silence as the twins focused on their task.

“Did he let you braid his hair, too?” Juushirou asked.

There was a rather meaningful pause from the twins.

“Not yet!” Izumi said with conviction.

“Next time,” Kasumi added, just as determined.

\---

Juushirou woke in fits, memories and dreams blending together in a fog of distant voices and muted pain. Reality seemed to shift from one agonizingly slow blink to the next.

He’d open his eyes, and he’d see Kurosaki standing over him, blood in his hands and on the front of his shirt. His bright orange hair seemed to be haloed by the fluorescent lights above them.

A blink later and he was looking at a bare ceiling, listening to hushed whispers. A hand entered his field of vision, settling on his forehead. It was warm, so warm and comforting that Juushirou closed his eyes against it.

\---

Earlier that afternoon, Juushirou found Starrk napping in a secluded corner of the school.

It was in between two buildings, grass just a little overgrown, a wooden bench leaning against one wall. The spot would catch sunlight for most of the day despite its position. Starrk liked to take naps there, Juushirou had realized after a little more than a week. Often, it was either Kyouraku or the school nurse Kurosaki Ichigo who would come to find him so he wouldn’t miss his classes. Juushirou started volunteering for the job too after the second week.

When Juushirou found him, though, Starrk was wide awake. He was sitting on the bench for once, head tilted up to the sky and eyes half lidded. His gaze flicked briefly towards Juushirou then back to the sky. Juushirou’s greeting was met with a hum. Since break had just started, Juushirou opted to sit beside him. A little bit of sun surely couldn’t hurt either of them.

“Might rain soon,” Starrk said, breaking the silence. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, then he looked at Juushirou. “Bring a strong umbrella.”

“You too,” Juushirou said, partly on reflex. He pretended not to see Starrk’s lips quirk into a small, almost shy smile.

They spent a bit more time like that, Juushirou getting drowsy himself as Starrk decided he wanted to sleep leaning against him.

It was halfway through their lunch break when Starrk sat up, frowning. He took a sniff, frowning harder. Juushirou tried to be stealthy about sniffing as well, but he didn’t think he smelled anything bad. Then again, Starrk had always had the more sensitive nose.

“What’s wrong?” Juushirou asked.

Starrk breathed deeply, looking increasingly annoyed.

“I need to find Shunsui,” he said instead of answering Juushirou’s question.

He nodded at him as he stood, preoccupied. Juushirou could only stare after him in confusion.

\---

Juushirou didn’t know when he became fully conscious, but he woke up with his limbs heavy and his mouth dry. After a minute he realized his limbs were heavy because someone was lying down on it. Two someones, on either side of him. His twins? Kasumi and Izumi only insisted on sleeping with him when there was a particularly bad thunderstorm, so why -

Just like that, Juushirou’s memories returned. The walk back home, the detour to the grocery store and the strange people that approached them. The fangs and claws and fearsome transformations. Shielding the twins and… getting thrown aside, but Kyouraku had come. He was there, along with Kurosaki and Starrk.

Juushirou’s arms twitched, pulling the twins closer to himself and waking them up in the process. They looked up at him with wide, teary eyes.

“Dad!” The twins exclaimed, snuggling tighter to his sides. Juushirou felt something in his gut protest and he couldn’t stop the grunt of pain that had the twins scrambling off.

“I’m okay,” Juushirou assured them, pulling them back into his embrace.

“Ukitake-sensei?”

Juushirou’s head turned to find Kurosaki was in the room with them, sitting on a chair by the bed. He looked rumpled and tired but he had a slight, relieved smile that Juushirou felt the need to return.

“How are you feeling?” Kurosaki asked.

“I’m okay,” Juushirou repeated. His smile turned sheepish at Kurosaki’s deadpan look. “A little tired.”

“Kasumi-chan, Izumi-chan.” Kurosaki’s gaze softened when the twins turned to look at him. “Could you get your dad some water? And call Kyouraku-sensei for me? He should still be in the kitchen.”

The twins took a long moment to consider this, looking back at Juushirou with hesitation. Juushirou nodded encouragingly.

“Okay,” the twins chorused, scrambling off the bed carefully before scampering off. Juushirou watched them go with his mind settling. They weren’t as lively as they usually were, but at least they appeared uninjured. He would have to make sure, later.

Kurosaki stood from his seat to check Juushirou over, an uneasy silence settling over them. Juushirou watched himself be fussed over, mind connecting the dots of half hazy memories. He had his torso wrapped in bandages, a faint spot of blood long dried seeping through the cloth. When Kurosaki began to pull away, Juushirou held his hand to stop him.

“Kurosaki-sensei,” Juushirou said softly, a bit resigned. “I don’t blame any of you, you know?”

Kurosaki started, looking increasingly guilty.

“Still,” he said, “If we hadn’t been so all over you - I mean, if we hadn’t been so _open_ then those assholes wouldn’t have —”

“Kurosaki-sensei.”

“— targeted you and the kids! They wouldn’t even have been there if —”

“Kurosaki.”

“— those damned vamps kept their end of the deal. Figures the moment Rukia takes a vacation they decided to —”

“ _Ichigo_.”

Kurosaki started again, guilt reaching unprecedented heights with just his face. Juushirou felt incredibly fond of that face when it wasn’t riddled with guilt, and he squeezed Kurosaki’s hand still in his. He tugged on said hand, until Kurosaki got the hint and sat at his bedside.

“I still don’t blame you,” Juushirou said, giving Kurosaki a warning frown when he looked like he was about to protest. “You didn’t send those people to hurt me or my kids, did you?”

“No!” Kurosaki said, alarmed at the idea. Juushirou definitely felt like that was a good sign.

“Then it isn’t your fault,” he concluded. Then, with a smile, he added, “I’d like to think I’m just as, ah, all over you three as you have been with me.”

Kurosaki reddened, guilt replaced with something more shy and pleased. As it should be. He opened his mouth to say something just as the twins came back, Kyouraku trailing after them with a glass of water and a brown paper bag. He handed the bag to Kurosaki while the twins did their best to help their dad sit up.

“I’m really sorry, Ukitake-sensei—” Kyouraku began, halted by Juushirou waving his hand and Kurosaki chuckling wryly beside him.

“We’ll talk about this properly later,” Juushirou said, once he was done drinking water. It definitely helped him feel better. He shifted in his seat to let his kids sit with him. Kasumi and Izumi immediately snuggled against his sides.

“Are we in any more danger?” he asked.

“No, of course not,” Kyouraku assured him. “Ichigo-kun saved you! Twice, one might say.”

Kurosaki’s cheeks flushed again, but he had found breakfast pastries in the bag Kyouraku handed to him and was too busy taking a bite to answer. Reluctantly, he nodded to agree with Kyouraku.

“Thank you, Kurosaki-sensei,” Juushirou said, just to see Kurosaki’s face redden further till it was nearly brighter than his hair.

Kurosaki averted his gaze, swallowing thickly and mumbling something.

“Hm?” Juushirou raised his brows in question.

“Call me Ichigo,” Kurosaki said, frowning to himself. “I had my hands in your guts, I think we’re already past ‘sensei.’”

Juushirou snuck a glance at the two kids still in his arms, but it looked like they had already fallen asleep. He looked back up at Kurosaki and Kyouraku, smiling warmly.

“Juushirou, then.”

\---

“…and that is the prelude to love talked about in the poem,” Juushirou concluded, sweeping his gaze over the group of kids he was tutoring to make sure they were paying attention. “Any questions?”

There were only about fifteen of them, all middle schoolers that had signed up for a special tutoring program with the school. It was part of his job to tutor them in Japanese Literature.

“Sensei!” One student said, hand raised enthusiastically. “Do you have someone you love?”

The class erupted in giggles and whispers, some of the students looking a little too interested in the answer. Juushirou chuckled good-naturedly.

“Of course,” he said, to the surprised gasps of his audience. “I love my kids, and my students.”

Scattered ‘aw’s and complaints rose from the crowd, but the same brave student raised their hand again.

“We heard Kyouraku-sensei from 3rd Grade likes you, though!”

More reactions from the class. From the sounds of it, though, it seemed that the group had had a similar discussion before.

“Wasn’t it Kurosaki-sensei who had a crush on Ukitake-sensei?” A student piped up from the back, sending the others into a frenzy.

“All right, settle down,” Juushirou said, attempting a warning tone but coming out more amused.

This emboldened another student to speak up as well, though they at least raised their hand when they did.

“What do you think of Coyote-sensei?”

Just like that, the students started shouting questions about what Juushirou thought of his various coworkers and other staff members. Juushirou let them go on for a minute or two before rapping his hand on his desk.

“Okay, okay, quiet down,” he said, more sternly this time. The students settled slowly, getting a little faster with Juushirou’s pointed stare.

“All of the staff at school are friends of mine, of course,” Juushirou said conversationally. “Kurosaki-sensei, Kyouraku-sensei and Coyote-sensei are all dear friends of mine. Now, who can tell me what kind of love that is called?”

Much as the students didn’t seem to like it, that was their cue to go back to the class discussion, leaving Juushirou to contemplate their questions by himself.

After all, what _did_ he think about Starrk? Kurosaki? Kyouraku? The three of them were undoubtedly the closest to him, as far as the school staff went. Starrk was even a little… _open_ about how he favored Juushirou, mostly because he made it very clear when he did or didn’t like someone. But he’d seen them together - they had _something_ between them, too. An equally shared bond that shone clearly even when they’re just standing in the same room.

Juushirou couldn’t find it in himself to be jealous - well, maybe a little. But not because they had each other, no. He wanted to have them, too. To have something like the same bonds, perhaps. Maybe he was jumping too fast to thoughts of bonds and what multiple people in a relationship entailed. If that was even what was going on with Kyouraku, Kurosaki and Starrk. Maybe the poetry was making him unnecessarily daydream, maybe he was just lonely.

He couldn’t find it in himself to stop wondering, though.

\---

Juushirou got help from Kurosaki and Kyouraku - Ichigo and Shunsui, now - in getting out of bed without disturbing the twins. According to Shunsui, Kasumi and Izumi barely slept the whole night their dad was in surgery, even went so far as to rush through their dinner and breakfast so they wouldn’t leave his side too long. It was no surprise that once they saw he was all right they barely stirred from their sleep.

They all figured that was for the better, since there was some lengthly discussion to be had that was not for children to hear.

Juushirou settled in the living room, Shunsui going to fetch Starrk while Ichigo went to fetch food. The house they were in wasn’t spacious so much as it seemed to have a lot of rooms. Ichigo had mentioned he lived with his younger sisters, didn’t he? Though it looked like he lived with Starrk, who had a little sister of his own. Perhaps they had a community house of sorts. Juushirou could’ve laughed to himself.

A community sounded close didn’t it?

Shunsui came back first, Starrk stumbling behind him. They came down the stairs with Shunsui leading Starrk by the hand, the latter still yawning. Shunsui led him straight to the couch where Juushirou sat, letting the man snuggle up to his side with another yawn. Shunsui sat on a separate armchair, looking vaguely amused but mostly relieved. Like he was glad Juushirou wasn’t running away screaming at the implications of him, Starrk and Ichigo living together.

It didn’t really start to sink in that Juushirou was in _their_ house until Ichigo came back from the kitchen, though, with a tray of food in his hands. Was that stew? Something warm and liquid and smelled absolutely great, at the very least. Juushirou was reminded that he hadn’t been able to eat dinner nor breakfast, and their discussion was once again delayed.

Eventually, though, the plates were cleared away, Starrk shook himself awake and decided to lean against Ichigo instead so they were all more or less facing Juushirou.

“Well,” Juushirou leaned back, thinking about what he wanted to say. “How about we start with what happened last night?”

Starrk and Ichigo looked towards Shunsui, who pouted back at them. He sighed, scratching slightly at his stubble.

“Right.” Shunsui smiled wryly. “There’s no easy way to say this. You were attacked because… of us.”

Juushirou raised his brows, waiting for the actual explanation to follow. Ichigo scrunched his nose.

“Say it properly, old man,” he complained. He turned towards Juushirou, saying, “look, we’re werewolves. All three of us, our sisters, a couple of others are part of one pack. The people who attacked you were from a different pack - they had beef with us and ours. They must’ve caught our scent on you. We usually… they were usually kept out of our territory.”

“Ah, yes, what Ichigo-kun said,” Shunsui said. “We got too comfortable with our deal with the vamps and that let them get to you. And for that, we are deeply, terribly sorry.”

“We won’t let it happen again,” Starrk added, low and serious. Like a promise.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. His hardened gaze flickered briefly towards Juushirou’s torso, the latter being reminded of the gaping wound he definitely had last night. It must’ve shown on his face, because Ichigo blinked and spoke up.

“I patched you up,” he assured him, looking almost sheepish about it. “I couldn’t heal you all the way but it’s just a shallow cut now. Werewolf blood have healing properties, but mine’s the only one safe to use on other species without turning them.”

Juushirou thought all of that through, working past his shock in stubborn silence. Then -

“Vampires?” he asked.

“Wh —” Ichigo sputtered, staring at him in disbelief.

“Juushirou,” Shunsui said, amused. “Is that what you want to ask about?”

“I mean, the werewolf thing makes sense,” Juushirou reasoned, blinking at them. “I’ve had my suspicions, though I thought you three were just particularly tactile with your partners. Oh, I’m sorry for assuming.”

“We are,” Starrk corrected, gesturing to himself still snuggled up to Ichigo’s side and practically half in his lap. “Partners.”

“Ah,” Juushirou smiled, cheeks coloring. “That’s good to know.”

“Is it, now?” Shunsui had a smile of his own, this one far more suggestive. It left Juushirou feeling all flustered, realizing what he sounded like.

“I mean — ah, but — yes,” he coughed, avoiding Shunsui’s sleazy grin. “Anyway! You were saying something about vampires?”

Shunsui sobered up as he exchanged a tense glance with Ichigo.

“Yes, our territory borders that of certain vampire families,” Shunsui explained. “Our pack made a deal with them to stay out of each other’s territories and keep other packs away. Wolves can get very territorial, you see.”

“I’ll talk to Rukia as soon as she gets back,” Ichigo said. “She’s my friend, a vampire. No wait, Renji should be around. I’ll go bug him.”

Juushirou nodded, half listening as he wondered how his kids would react to the news that their favorite teachers were part wolves. Monday might end up becoming awkward.

“The point is,” Ichigo continued, grabbing Juushirou’s attention again. “This shouldn’t have happened, and it won’t happen again. We’ll make sure of it.”

“We really are sorry, Juushirou,” Shunsui said, because he couldn’t seem to let that go. Juushirou gave him an exasperated look but he just shook his head. “We shouldn’t have gotten careless. We shouldn’t have… scented you without permission.”

“Scented?” Juushirou repeated dryly. “Like a werewolf property thing.”

“No, no!” Ichigo denied vehemently, even going so far as to shake his head. He mumbled something else, face flushed again.

“Ichigo,” Juushirou warned, because much as he enjoyed teasing the guy he really ought to hear this.

“It’s more of a mating thing,” Ichigo admitted louder, not meeting his gaze. “At least in your case.”

Juushirou felt his shoulders relax, not realizing how much that worried him until then.

“Huh,” he said.

“Huh?” Shunsui asked, looking equal parts fond and hopeful and worried all at the same time.

“It’s just,” Juushirou thought his words over. “I wouldn’t say I haven’t been into it. And my kids don’t mind, they’ve said so.”

“Oh.” Ichigo was red again, at odds with Starrk’s tired but outright wolfish grin and Shunsui’s own enthusiastic one.

Juushirou shrugged, smiling.

\---

“Oi, Renji you bastard!”

“Ichigo, it’s 3 in the afternoon, what the _fuck_ do you want?”

“Did the pack come from your area or not?”

“What pack?”

“The pack that fucking attacked us last night, that’s what!”

“What? Shit, really?”

“What do you think?”

“There isn’t — there shouldn’t be anyone getting past our territory. Why don’t you ask Glasses?”

“Don’t worry, he’s next. Are you sure they didn’t slip past any of you last night?”

“No — …I’ll look into it. Did one of yours get hurt?”

“…”

“Shit. Who is it? Is it Yuzu-chan?”

“Please, Yuzu would’ve demolished those assholes before I even got there.”

“So you did it instead?”

“Who do you think I am? Of course!”

“What’d you do with the bodies?”

“What bodies.”

“Right, sure. How’s Chad?”

“He’s fine, didn’t even complain this time. When’s Rukia getting back?”

“She’s barely been gone a week. How serious is this attack?”

“…Renji, they attacked humans.”

“But you said it was one of yours?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

There was an uncomfortably long pause.

“ _Oh!_ Is it the teacher you wouldn’t shut up about for months now?”

“Renji!”

“What? It’s true, ask anyone.”

“Wh — shut — no— Whatever! Call me when Rukia gets back!”

\---

Juushirou managed to pull aside his kids a day later, when they’ve gone back to their own apartment. Though they were only there so they can get their stuff, since it was agreed that they’re going to stay with Ichigo and the others until they were sure there were no more dangerous people after them.

“Kids,” Juushirou said, cutting to the chase. “Kyouraku-sensei, Kurosaki-sensei, and Coyote-sensei are all… werewolves.”

Kasumi and Izumi stared at Juushirou blankly.

“We know,” Izumi said, just as bluntly as his dad. Kasumi, on the other hand, began to frown.

“That’s unfair,” he said with a great pout and crossed arms. “Kyouraku-sensei said it was the secretest secret!”

Juushirou almost felt his mouth drop. _That_ was what they meant when they said he was _fluffy!?_

“Does this mean you’re gonna date them, dad?” Izumi asked, earning a disgusted look from Kasumi.

“That’s too many dads,” he complained.

“But they’re cool,” Izumi reasoned, looking at his brother with the beginnings of his own frown.

“I guess,” Kasumi said, not entirely convinced.

Juushirou wanted to laugh, maybe a little hysterically.

“Well, as long as you don’t have a problem with it,” he decided. “Let’s finish packing, shall we?”

“Okay!” His kids chorused, immediately distracted by which toys they had to bring.

On their way out, Juushirou spotted their neighbour Urahara-san paused by the front door of his shop, what looked like a stick of cigarette in his mouth. He took it out to reveal that it was actually a lollipop and nodded his head when he caught Juushirou’s gaze. Juushirou smiled and nodded back, thankful that the candy shop owner didn’t seem to be in a chatty mood.

And right on time, there was Ichigo with a car to help with their luggage. He parked near the front of their house, grinning wide at the kids. He was helping Juushirou load up their things when Urahara chose that moment to greet them.

“Kurosaki-kun! It’s been a while!” Urahara called cheerfully, not moving from his spot.

Ichigo looked up, squinting at him.

“Urahara-san?” he said. “I thought you were dead.”

“Mere rumours, I assure you,” Urahara said brightly. “You know how these things get.”

Ichigo scoffed, but Juushirou could see that he was halfway to smiling.

“Stop faking your death!” he shouted as he got in the car.

“We all need hobbies, Kurosaki-kun!” Urahara shouted back, waving as they began to drive away.

…Should Juushirou even ask?

\---

The weekend passed by in a blur of meeting the rest of Ichigo’s pack, having their dynamics and relationships explained and Juushirou figuring out where he and his twins might fit in it. The whole thing would’ve been easier if Shunsui, Ichigo and Starrk would just stop avoiding being alone with Juushirou for too long. It’s like they were scared Juushirou was going to confront them again about the scenting and mating and relationships.

Which he _was_ , they were right. But that didn’t help Juushirou! These things were better resolved, and he didn’t quite understand why they were all tiptoeing around it. They liked him, he liked them, his kids liked them even if Kasumi didn’t think they were cool, so what was the problem?

He still didn’t get a chance to ask them until over a week later, when they all ended up staying just a bit more after everyone in the teacher’s lounge already left. Ichigo was helping Starrk finish up his work for the day and Shunsui was merely waiting for them. In order to avoid spooking them, Juushirou decided to be casual and subtle about it.

“So,” he said, catching all three’s attention. “My kids said they were okay with it, I’ve decided I want to do it.”

They all stared at him, then exchanged glances at each other.

“Uh, Jyuu,” Shunsui was the first to say anything, “what do you want to do?”

“I want to ask you out,” Juushirou explained. “All three of you.”

More stares, this time significantly redder and more flustered.

“Ah.”

“Oh — uhm.”

“Okay,” Starrk said, the least flustered of the three of them.

“Okay?” Juushirou repeated, amused.

“Let us ask you out properly,” Starrk said, determined. “The wolf way.”

Juushirou pretended to think about it.

“I suppose,” he said. “I should know more about werewolves if I’m dating three of them.”

\---

“Dad.”

“Yes, Kasumi?” Juushirou looked up from the papers he was grading. He was spending the weekend with his kids just lazing about in the living room with Lilynette, who for once didn’t have volleyball practice and was taking a rest day to hang out.

Kasumi was on his phone, having been deemed old enough for them when he and Izumi turned twelve. They were each given one as both a birthday gift and a gift to celebrate their entering middle school. He was looking at his dad with a slight frown at the moment, however.

“You’re like, wolf-married to a bunch of werewolves, right?” he asked, as if that fact hadn’t been prominent in their lives for a few years now.

“Yes,” Juushirou answered, concerned. “Why?”

“Does that mean you’re a furry?” Kasumi asked.

Juushirou choked on a gasp, Izumi protesting and Lilynette guffawing in the background.

“Dad doesn’t have a fursona, though!” Izumi defended, earning another strangled sound from their father. Lilynette was nearly falling off of her chair in laughter.

“I need to tell Starrk about this oh god,” she gasped, trying and failing to get up.

‘Do you _have_ to have one to be a furry?” Kasumi asked, looking genuinely curious.

“I thought so?” Izumi said, frowning to himself. They both turned to look at their dad for answers.

“I don’t — that’s not — we,” Juushirou coughed, trying to get a hold of himself. “I honestly don’t know. Please don’t ask anyone else.”

Kasumi and Izumi exchanged a long look, interrupted by Lilynette and her mischievous grin.

“Shunsui-san’s in the kitchen,” she said.

The kids were racing off before Juushirou could even open his mouth. He sighed.

Maybe it was too early for phones after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :D


End file.
